


Pesche e Crema [Traducción]

by Dear_Rosie



Category: Actor RPF, Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 13:16:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17060480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dear_Rosie/pseuds/Dear_Rosie
Summary: Armie sabe que, en algún punto, dejó de pretender estar enamorado de Timmy.





	Pesche e Crema [Traducción]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pesche e Crema](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12807645) by [violentwhistles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/violentwhistles/pseuds/violentwhistles). 



> “Esto es completamente ficticio. Si conoces a alguna de estas personas en la vida real, por favor devuélvete.” –Violentwhistles. Y como yo no los conozco, y estoy más que enamorada de ambos (tal vez un poquito más de Timothée, no me culpen, es por Elio y Kyle), preferí no solo leerla sino traducirla. Millones de agradecimientos a la autora por permitirme el honor de hacerlo y a todos los que hayan dado clic para leerlo justo ahora. Espero les guste.  
> P.D: Mi primera vez en este fandom, estoy nerviosa :)

Es completamente posible que Armie no haya pensado esto bien.

Antes de firmar había mucho que considerar. Mayormente consistía en lo que esta película le haría a su reputación, cómo afectaría su carrera, los pros y los contras de dejar a su esposa e hijo para filmar en Italia por tres meses, incluso analizar si la película sería buena, y lo más esencial de todo: si podría hacerle justicia al personaje.

“Me preocupa que no resulte autentico. ¿Qué tal si no soy tan buen actor?” le dice a Luca.

Armie se abre paso a través del aeropuerto JFK hasta su compuerta, el teléfono atrapado entre su oído y hombro. El avión despega en una hora y luego estará de camino a Italia y será muy tarde para cambiar de opinión. Aunque, técnicamente, ya es muy tarde. Tomó la decisión hace semanas, firmó el contrato y agendó el vuelo. Pero estar en el avión se siente más definitivo, porque eso significa que está un paso más cerca de tener que actuar. Aún no sabe si puede hacerlo. Todavía hay mucho sobre Oliver que Armie no entiende. Luca tiene demasiada esperanza en él y no quiere decepcionarlo.

“Entonces no actúes,” responde Luca.

“¿No actuar?” Armie repite como tonto. Frente a él una mujer está discutiendo con alguien por teléfono. Sus dos hijos pequeños, un niño y una niña, están tirando de los brazos de una Barbie a su espalda.

“Si estás preocupado de que no se vea genuino, entonces hazlo genuino. Encuentra cosas en Timothée de las que te enamorarías.” Luca lo dice como si fuera la cosa más lógica del mundo. _Ven a Italia, enamórate de un hombre. Elegimos uno solo para ti._

Los niños no tienen más de cinco o seis años. La niña tiene la muñeca atrapada contra su pecho, pero su hermano le tiene muy bien agarrado el brazo. Ella sigue pidiéndole que la deje en paz y él solo quiere que comparta el juguete. Armie quiere que su madre se dé la vuelta y termine todo.

“¿Piensas que el amor es tan simple?” pregunta, distraído.

Hay un estallido pequeño y de repente el niño está sosteniendo solo el brazo de la muñeca. Se las arreglaron para romperla a la mitad. El niño está en el suelo con el codo sangrando, debió chocarse con el lado puntiagudo de la silla. Comienza a llorar y la madre por fin se da la vuelta.

“Inténtalo,” dice Luca.

 

Durante el primer mes en Italia, Armie y Timothée pasan bastante tiempo aprendiendo sobre el otro. No se pueden hacer muchos amigos en Crema, al menos no que hablen inglés, así que están juntos la mayor parte del lapso que tienen libre. Montan bicicleta. Trotan. Miran Netflix y beben vino. Hablan sobre sus niñeces, sus carreras, sus pasiones.

El chico –Timothée protesta ante el apodo, tiene casi veinte pero diez años menos que Armie, así que se permite llamarlo chico- es modesto pero culto. Es serio sin llegar a déspota. Y es malditamente talentoso.

La primera vez que Timothée practica piano con Armie en el apartamento, se supone que este último debería estar estudiando sus líneas. Sigue mezclando el orden de una escena, así que intenta estudiar, pero se distrae constantemente viendo a Timothée tocar.

Armie interrumpió una lección de piano el día en el que se conocieron, pero no le dio mucha importancia. Ahora es difícil mirar a otra parte. Timothée toca con tanta gracia, con dedos suaves acariciando las teclas a pesar de la pose insegura de sus hombros. Es difícil creer que aprendió hace tan solo dos meses.

Timmy lo atrapa, sonrojándose, “¿Qué?”

“Nada,” dice Armie y se obliga a volver la vista hacia el guion. Sonríe de todas formas.

Armie aprende que sin importar el medio, Timothée siempre actúa con el mismo aire de esfuerzo constante.

Le agrada. Sabe que podrían ser grandes amigos.

Al principio, ese es el verdadero objetivo de toda la situación. No cree que sea feo, pero sí piensa que es un poco extraño; sus rasgos son demasiado marcados, como los de un modelo europeo. Armie no lo ve convencionalmente atractivo la mayor parte del tiempo, pero bajo el ángulo adecuado casi puede entender su atractivo. Timothée es más etéreo de lo que es guapo, como un querubín en el techo de la Capilla Sixtina.

Armie sabe que tendrá que besarlo. Ha estado al fondo de su mente desde que Luca dijo ‘romance gay’ y su cabeza se descarrilara. Técnicamente no es su primer rol gay, pero será diferente.

El libro es íntimo, emocional y físicamente. Oliver tiene una ternura cruda arraigada a su personaje, evidente incluso en la más explícita de las escenas. Quiere que la atracción de Oliver se vea autentica, así que intenta tomar el consejo de Luca.

Intenta buscar pequeñas cosas físicas en las que enfocarse, cosas en las que cree que Oliver se fijaría en su deseo por Elio. No está seguro de lo que un hombre aprecia en otro hombre, así que intenta de todo. Armie observa la curva de la boca de Timothée, sus cejas gruesas, el camino de lunares en la piel pálida de su garganta. Se queda boqui abierto ante sus pómulos altos y el corte afilado de su mandíbula. Timmy es maduro a pesar de su edad, pero aun así luce increíblemente juvenil bordeando lo andrógino. Es reconfortante trabajar con alguien tan único en su atractivo, alguien que rompe los estereotipos ya establecidos de Hollywood.

Y en algún punto de tanto observarlo su atracción se convierte en algo real y tangible. Lo siente en el revoloteo de sus nervios bajo la piel y el sudor de sus palmas. Lo siente cuando Timmy habla italiano en el set y francés en el teléfono con su madre. _Le gusta_.

Eventualmente y sin pensarlo, Armie se da cuenta de que ya no está tomando la decisión de encontrar atractivo a Timmy, ya no más.

 

Cuando ensayan por primera vez, casi tres semanas después, es en la villa. Luca los conduce del interior de la casa hacia el patio trasero, les da el número de la página y la escena en sus guiones, y dice, “Cuando estén listos.”

Su única dirección es [ _Ruedan sobre el pasto, besándose_ ] porque Luca es alguna clase de sadista.

Así que Armie se hunde poco a poco en el suelo, se extiende y se sostiene sobre sus codos. Timmy se sienta cautelosamente junto a él.

Luca está de pie junto a ellos, expectante. Armie desvía la mirada de Luca a Timmy, riéndose nervioso. Esta parte de actuar siempre es extraña, pero por primera vez ha estado esperando esa emoción incomoda que la acompaña. La hierba cosquillea contra sus antebrazos y él no logra reaccionar para hacer el primer movimiento.

“Okey, solo voy a-” dice Timothée finalmente.

Él se inclina hacia adelante, mano en el hombro de Armie, pero es la fuerza del deseo de besar la que lo empuja de caer sobre su espalda. Es raro de la forma en la que todos los primeros besos son, raro antes de que sepan cómo encajan bien juntos. La primera presión de los labios de Timothée contra los suyos es singular y desconocida. Timmy no tiene ni siquiera inicios de una barba, pero sigue siendo innegablemente masculino, más por las facciones agudas de su rostro y manos. Huele a cítricos y leña. Como cascaras de naranja y limón arrojadas a una fogata.

Sus bocas se acompasan lento y cuidadoso, con apenas indicios de lengua, como si ambos estuvieran intentando no hacer movimientos bruscos.

Timmy se sube a su regazo, extremidades largas y frágiles moviéndose torpemente hacia él. Armie se inclina buscando ayudarlo a estabilizarse, coloca una mano en su pierna y se sorprende y excita inesperadamente cuando nota que el ancho de su palma casi cubre el muslo de Timmy.

Se besan hasta que deja de ser extraño, hasta que Armie se ha perdido a sí mismo en el lento y creciente calor y se permite disfrutar del sabor de la lengua de Timmy en su boca, de la diferencia de tamaño entre ambos, la esencia de cítrico y el tono oscuro de madera.

Eventualmente Timmy retrocede porque no pueden besarse para siempre, pero se cierne sobre Armie y respira contra sus labios. Así de cerca, Armie puede apreciar el brillante verde de sus ojos, las líneas afiladas de su boca y los suaves rizos del cabello opaco de Timmy cayendo sobre él. Mirarlo así de cerca se siente más íntimo que besarlo.

Y solo entonces Timmy sonríe, “Eso no estuvo tan mal.”

“Nah, fue divertido.”

Cuando Timmy se aleja, Armie se da cuenta de que el cielo se ha tornado naranja sobre ellos y no hay rastro de Luca.

 

Timothée es muchas cosas que Armie no. Es joven, delgado y aún se siente extraño consigo mismo. Es inteligente, pero se coloca nervioso y tropieza con sus propias palabras. Su talento es innegable, hay la emoción en carne viva que trae al set y descaro al filmar escenas que tienen a Armie con ansias y temor. Será un gran éxito y todo el mundo cree en él, porque, ¿quién no podría?

En ocasiones, Timothée habla de sus padres, sobre cómo su apoyo y aliento le han permitido llegar tan lejos. Las entrañas de Armie se retuercen con un poco de celos ante eso porque él jamás tuvo el lujo de ser cercano a su padre, o siquiera saber qué es el amor incondicional.

También es discordante porque le recuerda a un más los paralelos entre Elio y Timothée, y Oliver y Armie.

El lejano y desaprobador padre de Oliver, el niño demasiado pequeño mirándolo como si hubiera colgado las estrellas en el cielo, comiendo un helado bajo un sol abrasador, la lengua de un hombre lamiendo el sabor de los duraznos de su boca, el fantasma de dedos largos y delgados esparciéndose por todo su cuerpo, la amenaza del fin del verano acercándose a toda velocidad. Una mujer esperándolo en Estados Unidos. Todo eso pertenece a Armie como también le pertenece a Oliver.

Se vuelve más sencillo perderse a sí mismo al filmar algo autentico. Se vuelve difícil recordar qué es Armie y qué es Oliver. La línea entre actores y personajes es borrosa y difuminada, las emociones sangrando en medio de una línea que nunca debió cruzarse.

Armie sabe que, en algún punto, dejó de pretender estar enamorado de Timmy.

 

La tensión está por las nubes hacia el final de la filmación. Todo el mundo sabe que solo quedan días. Cada quien tiene diferentes proyectos aproximándose, comenzando a separarlos en diferentes direcciones.

Armie no había querido hacerlo, pero ya se está desprendiendo, intentando conservar lo que sea que le queda para poder irse a su siguiente proyecto con algo en la mente que no sea _esto_.

Luca pelea con él, lo presiona y dice, “Puedes hacerlo mejor. Te estás cerrando y la cámara lo nota.”

Y eventualmente grita en frente de Luca, en frente de Timothée, en frente de todo el personal.

“Me estoy cerrando porque no sé cómo hacer esto. No sé cómo alejarme.” Armie no quería levantar la voz, pero lo ha hecho. Está tan cansado, física y emocionalmente, y lo siente con cada fibra de su ser tintado con estrés.

“Bien,” responde Luca, “ahora díselo a él.”

Armie sigue su gesto, girándose para enfrentar a Timmy. Él tiene los brazos cruzados, encorvado, como si se estuviera escondiendo en sí mismo, pero mira a Armie con preocupación. Es un testimonio de lo lejos que ha ido que incluso siente los tirones en su corazón ante la mirada.

Armie se muerde el interior de la mejilla, toma un respiro profundo y confiesa, más calmado esta vez, “No sé cómo alejarme de esto.”

Timmy da un paso adelante, sin tocarlo, “Si ayuda en algo, yo tampoco sé cómo. Lo descubriremos cuando lleguemos ahí.”

Armie no está seguro de si debería abrazarlo o besarlo. Ni siquiera está seguro de querer la piel de Timmy bajo sus manos del todo. Parece casi auto mutilarse continuar complaciéndose en algo que le será arrebatado para siempre en una semana.

Y entonces no se mueve, solo mira a Timmy hasta que Luca les pide retomar la escena desde el principio.

“Usa ese miedo. Conviértelo en el de Oliver.” La voz de Luca se oye a un millón de kilómetros luz.

El equipo se coloca en posición y es solo entonces que Armie rompe el contacto de miradas con Timmy. No todo entre ambos está diseñado para aparecer en pantalla.

 

La noche antes de irse todo el equipo se reúne para cenar en casa de Luca. Es una fiesta enorme repleta de vino y pasta. Bebe más de lo que debería porque está triste y la película está terminada y ya no tiene que verse bien sin camiseta. No es nada en comparación a la vez del vodka en Rusia, pero puede decir que está bastante ebrio.

Hay muchas personas en el sitio y eventualmente toda esa gente lo sofoca. Casi todos están ebrios, hablando en un italiano muy fuerte y Armie quiere encontrar a Timothée, aunque sea solo para hablar en inglés. También está lo suficientemente ebrio para admitir que lo quiere encontrar por muchas otras razones.

Lo encuentra fumando en el balcón.

“Esos te matarán, ¿sabes?”

Timothée está inclinado sobre la barandilla, pero gira la cabeza para mirarlo. Los ángulos de su rostro lucen incluso más filosos bajo la luz de la luna. Sonríe al verlo. “Vete al diablo.”

Timmy extiende el cigarrillo hacia él y Armie lo toma sin pensar. Cree que, en este punto, tomaría cualquier cosa que Timmy esté dispuesto a ofrecerle.

Y porque está ebrio cree que es buena idea decírselo a él, “Tomaría cualquier cosa que estuvieras dispuesto a darme.”

Timmy levanta una ceja ante eso, dándole una mirada de pies a cabeza, “Sé que yo estoy ebrio, pero tú _sí_ que estás borracho.”

Armie arroja las cenizas sobre el borde del balcón mientras exhala, “Lo estoy. Y te voy a echar de menos. A esto.”

“No iré a ninguna parte,” dice Timmy tranquilamente. Se quedan de pie allí, bajo las estrellas, por unos momentos con un silencio sobrecogedor, “Aunque supongo que será diferente. ¿Todas las películas son así?”

“No. Nunca he hecho nada como esto.” Armie piensa que a la luz de la mañana se arrepentirá de su honestidad.

Y entonces Timothée se gira, espalda contra el barandal, rostro frente al de Armie. Solo está mirándolo, pero él no se atreve a devolverle el gesto, ya se siente desnudo y expuesto.

“Bésame. Pero esta vez por nosotros.”

Armie pierde la habilidad de respirar, la habilidad de razonar o de recordar por qué no deben hacerlo. Se mueve sin pensar, da un paso de lado, atrapando a Timmy entre el barandal y su cuerpo.

Recorre con sus dedos el borde de su mandíbula, su manzana de Adán, bajo la tela de su camisa.

Armie lo besa y es como abrir una compuerta. Se siente mucho más que una simple presión de labios vueltos torpes por el vino.  La boca de Timothée está hambrienta contra la suya, su lengua caliente y demandante. Armie siente un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal. Lame la boca de Timmy y no siente nada más a excepción de piel, humo y merlot.

Todos sus besos hasta ahora han sido lentos, intencionalmente lánguidos para las cámaras y el atractivo artístico. Pero ahora cuando Armie presiona su boca contra la de Timmy, se siente apresurado. Agarra los huesos estrechos de sus caderas con manos frenéticas. Como si solo les quedaran segundos. Armie siente el ritmo salvaje de su propio pulso, su corazón amenazando con salirse de su pecho y caer a los pies de Timothée.

Puede oír el estruendo de la fiesta tras ellos. Cualquiera podría mirar por las puertas de vidrio y captarlos. Armie está seguro de que si alguien lo hace, estaría arruinado. Sabe que no existe la posibilidad de que no se den cuenta de lo que realmente está pasando.

Sabe que no tendrá oportunidad de hacerlo otra vez y quiere memorizar cada cosa de este momento. Es la única vez que se han besado sin la premisa del ensayo o con alguien más presente. No hay excusas para esto.

Cuando Armie inhala, intentando combatir el mareo que amenaza con consumirlo, puede oler el familiar aroma de naranjas. Puede que Timmy le haya arruinado las frutas para siempre.

Timothée baja el ritmo del beso, alejándose para trazar sus dedos sobre la mejilla de Armie. Y es solo entonces, cuando siente el toque húmedo del pulgar de Timmy, que se da cuenta de que está llorando.

La mitad del cigarrillo se ha consumido hace tiempo, así que lo deja caer al suelo sin más.

Toma una respiración profunda y temblorosa, y regresa a su sitio, al lado de Timothée. Armie mira a las estrellas en lugar de cualquiera que sea la expresión en el rostro del otro.

“Estaremos bien,” dice Timmy. Suena sin aliento e inseguro. Armie quiere creerle.

“Okey. Okey.”

Es la última vez que se besan. 

 

Volver a casa es mucho más difícil que haberse ido. Siente la ausencia de Timothée donde sea que esté, contaminando lo que sea que haga. Liz lo sabe, está seguro, porque ella lo conoce de adentro hacia fuera. Ella lo recogió en el aeropuerto, le dio una mirada y dijo, “ _Oh_ , Armie.” Hubo más en esas dos palabras que en lo que jamás quiere discutir o reconocer. Estará eternamente agradecido de que no intente hablar sobre ello.

Ama a Liz, ama a Harper, ama a su hijo por nacer. No lo cambiaría por nada en el mundo.

Solo desearía haber conocido todas sus opciones antes de hacer su elección.

 

Timothée le escribe todo el tiempo y Armie encuentra una especie de consuelo perverso en saber que él también lo extraña. Son buenos amigos, unidos por algo que nadie nunca entenderá. Pero al final del día sabe que ha pasado meses con la lengua de Timothée en su boca, sus dedos agarrando las camisas de algodón de Oliver y Armie. Es difícil retroceder a ser amigos con alguien con quien casi, aunque accidentalmente, tuviste una relación.

En ocasiones, cuando Armie está solo en la ducha, piensa en Crema.

Hubo un día en el que estuvieron besándose, filmando una escena desde un centenar de ángulos distintos alrededor de dos horas. No está seguro de si la escena era necesaria, o de si incluso está en la película completa. Solo recuerda el suave césped bajo sus hombros, el agradable calor del peso de Timothée presionado contra su frente. Tenía una mano apoyada en su pequeña espalda, húmeda e increíblemente caliente. Intentó colocarlo más cerca a pesar de que ya se estaban tocando por todas partes. Recuerda la presión de la dureza de Timothée contra su propia erección, y cómo era casi una costumbre en ese punto.

Se habían estado besado lenta y perezosamente con una especie de balanceo y vaivén de cuerpos. En algún punto durante el camino se convirtió en unas no-intencionales embestidas. Había estado muy caliente para hacer algo más que estar allí recostado, alejar el cabello de Timothée con una mano y presionar sus caderas con la otra.

Armie recuerda elevar sus caderas, empujándolos juntos porque había estado reprimiendo sus instintos por dos tortuosas horas, y Timothée se mantuvo quieto contra él. Estuvo preocupado de haber ido un paso más allá, tal vez haber sido demasiado agresivo.

Estaba esperando una pelea, pero se sorprendió cuando, al contrario, Timothée jadeó en su boca, “ _Tiempo fuera, tiempo fuera,_ ” y desprendió sus dedos de la camisa de Armie, rodando fuera de su alcance.

Armie no podía disimular la forma en la que estaba jadeando, intentando recordar cómo se respiraba. Giró su cabeza hacia Timmy, quien estaba acostado boca arriba con los ojos cerrados.

“¿Estás bien?” preguntó tentativamente. Las pestañas de Timothée lucían tas oscuras en comparación de su piel.

“Demasiado bien, de hecho. Solo necesito un segundo.” Timothée aclaró su garganta.

Era como un golpe al hígado lo excitado que Armie estaba. Timmy insinuando que podría venirse en sus pantalones con solo esto. Lo quería. Quería rodar, presionar a Timothée contra el suelo y empujar sus caderas contra las del otro con un solo propósito, terminar lo que habían comenzado y detenido tantas veces. Quería verlo romperse en pedazos bajo su cuerpo, destrozarlo con sus propias manos. Lo consideró por unos solidos treinta segundos. Se preguntó si Elizabeth lo perdonaría.

“¿Por qué se detuvieron?” Les gritó Luca.

Armie había olvidado que había más personas allí, muchas más cámaras. Se sintió como si el mundo se hubiera reducido a solo ellos dos.

“Solo tomando un respiro,” dijo Armie lo suficientemente fuerte para que Luca lo escuchara.

Timothée abrió sus ojos entonces, “¿Estás intentando matarme?”

Y porque Armie había estado leyendo el libro, estudiando detenidamente el guion, dijo la primera cosa que vino a su mente, “Tú me matarás si te detienes.”

Timothée se rio ante eso, fuerte y sin tapujos.

Ahora, Armie se viene con una mano alrededor de su pene, agua tibia golpeando contra su cabeza, el recuerdo jugando como un disco roto en su cabeza y el nombre de Timmy en sus labios.

 

Se deja perder en el ejercicio. Va al gimnasio seis veces a la semana y se arranca el musculo del hueso. Le escribe a Timmy tan pronto sucede la punzada incomoda en su brazo., a pesar de que aún no sepa el tamaño del daño.

_Creo que me jodí el brazo._

_Ve al doctor. Mejor tranquilo que arrepentido._ Contesta Timmy.

_Nah, creo que estaré bien._

Cuando le envía una foto de la dislocación días después, Timmy lo llama.

“Eres un idiota,” la voz de Timmy es suave e insoportablemente preocupada a pesar del reproche.

“Sí, pero ya lo sabías. Lo amas.”

Timothée hace un zumbido agradable, “Lo hago.”

Armie traga en seco e ignora la forma en la que su corazón intenta arrastrarse por su garganta. “¿Has visto alguna vez a alguien querer tanto algo que se arruinan a sí mismos?”

“¿Es sobre tu brazo? ¿Tan obsesionado está con aumentar de volumen?” pregunta Timmy.

 _No. Es sobre mi corazón._ Quiere decir. Cree que Timmy lo entiende de todas formas. En su lugar le habla del niño en el aeropuerto JFK con el codo sangrando y el brazo de una muñeca.

 

Hacen un montón de entrevistas y luego hacen muchas más. Y luego más. Armie nunca ha tenido tantas conferencias en su vida. Intenta mezclarse, contar nuevas historias y revelar información diferente incluso después de que lo han estado haciendo por un año.

“Ensayábamos todo el tiempo. Me refiero a que no podría apreciar más el cumplido sobre la química porque, bueno, me enamoré de Timmy en el proceso de hacer la película. Es jodidamente increíble y un actor maravilloso, tenía mucho por lo que caer.”

Armie dice tantas cosas que ya debería estar jodido. Cosas que harían a las personas detenerse, cuestionarse de dónde viene y por qué no deja de hablar sobre Timothée. Hace un montón de confesiones a los entrevistadores y a las cámaras que nunca dijo a nadie en voz alta, ni siquiera a sí mismo ni a su esposa, y ciertamente no a Timmy. Nadie dice nada al respecto.

“Las personas los están shippeando, yo los shippeo-” el entrevistador está entusiasmado, emocionado de ser el primero en hablar sobre esto.

“Bueno, tienes suerte porque este amor es tan real como puede serlo.” Es bromeando, es sincero, es valentía. Es la verdad.

Ha pasado casi un año y cuando Timothée se ríe extrañamente ante su respuesta, Armie aún siente como si hubiera sido ayer. Las cigarras en Crema, Timothée cálido y flexible bajo él riéndose contra su boca entre tomas.

No sabe cómo desprenderse de lo que creó en Italia. No sabe cómo volver en el tiempo y ser quien solía ser antes de la película y antes de Timothée.

Es completamente posible que Armie no haya pensado esto bien.


End file.
